miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The dark side of miitopia
the dark side of miitopia is the next episode after rise of darkness. After beating the dark mii, the party is riding Dominic to greenhourne to finally take a break from adventure. They buy a house and settle down, having defeated all evil monster kind 2 years later... A force of darkness invades the traveler’s hub so once again the heroes don their armor and set out. Once they get there, the party looks around the traveler’s hub finding nobody. As they are about to give up, an army of darkeners attack! Not only that but they had jobs the party had like the Elf and thief! They were experienced and prepared. They were not ordinary monsters. They had Bagels! The Darkeners won the battle and the party had to run away. But then when the party couldn’t see any more darkeners, they were in Otherworld, gasing at what used to be miitopia. There was a see through cloud of darkness over the lands and the lands, were made of shadow and mii faces! It looked as if trees could be walked through as they were shadowy and transparent! All seemed lost and then, the prodigious postman showed up! He seemed to be frantic but quickly gave a package to the team but before he could get away, his face was stolen. The miis, getting used to faces being stolen, checked what was inside the package and found a weird pen. When they touched it they got a GIFT OF DIVINE POWER And that gift was a new very powerful doodler job! Maybe there is hope for miitopia after all... the trek for info. After letting Reborn outfit himself in the doodler job, The party then sets of into Otherworld as the path to the skyscraper was now blocked by dark flames. Soon monsters started appearing, but not normal monsters, they were Darkeners! The worst part is that darkeners can use jobs just like miis, so when a battle started, the party was facing a tank, a scientist, a warrior and an mage. As the battle went on the team realized the darkeners had personality too! the mage seemed laid back, the warrior was stubborn, tank was cool and the scientist was cautious. This reminded Reborn of when he was the dark curse. When he terrorized miitopia, But the miis saved him anyway! Maybe he should treat the darkeners the way the great sage taught him: sparing instead of fighting. (Doesn’t have a good ring but has a good message. So the reborn told this to his team, who seemed to agree. So the protagonist (who was a mage.) made an Otherworld gift shop which made all of the Darkeners except the mage get shopping. “Really? Said the mage. You thought you could trick me with a dumb- OH MY GOODNESS ITS A TACO STAND! (reborn drew a taco stand to distract the mage darkener.) As the Darkeners were distracted, the party sneaked by. Now, whenever they found Darkeners, they summoned shops to appease them and avoid battle. the passage to the end. As the party went to wherever the info spot would be, they find a peculiar portal. half the party want to go in and the other half wants to go to the info spot. Suddenly, a doodler Darkener on a doodled hover board appears, pushing everyone into the portal. The Darkener realizes this quickly and flew in as the portal closed. When the portal spewed everyone out the team realized they were in Greenhourne but the king’s castle was replaced with another castle they were on the bridge of called the darkest castle. right after that, The Darkener doodler flew out. The mage tried making a hover board shop but the Darkener was unfazed, starting a Boss Battle! Category:Fanon Category:CreeperReaper2000